The Threads of Fate
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: "When the dark-cloaked vampire, ordered the others to kill me, I didn't expect the big one to hug me, i certainly didn't expect him to claim me as his long-lost little sister" Full Summary Inside, Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the voices in the head tell me I must tell you I don't own Twilight...oh wait...my psychiatrist said I'm not supposed to talk about them...**.

**Summary: Bree and Felix are brother and sister, when Bree was six she went through a time portal and ended up in modern times. What will happen when she meets up with a strange vampire in a snowy clearing in Forks, who claims to be her brother? One problem, she doesn't remember anything that happened to her before the age of six.**

**Chapter 1**

_Hundreds of Years Ago, Mid-summer, Mid-day..._

It was a warm summer's day. A laughing, bare-foot six year old ran through a meadowof flowers, her black curls bouncing, her blue eyes sparkling,

"Catch me if you can!" she yells over her shoulder to the red-faced boy chasing her. He is about 12 years old, strongly built and muscular. He is breathless and his short black hair is drenched with sweat, but his blue eyes sparkle with laughter as he chases his sister,

"Bree, wait up!" he shouts. The young girl ignores him running between two trees. Suddenly there is a flash of light, a wave of power so strong it knocks the boy to the ground. When he gets back to his feet, the meadow is empty. Bree is gone.

_8 years later..._

The boy, a young man of about 20 now, is coming home from work late at night. He cuts through the same meadow. He pauses, looking at the space between the trees where his little sister disappeared...gone forever. He turns to leave and a black-cloaked figure steps in front of him, blocking his way.

'We've been watching you, Felix," the figure says, its voice no more than the barest whisper.

"H-how do you know my name" Felix stammers, frightened not only by the figure, but by the meadow and the memories that dwell here.

The cloaked figure gives no answer. The last thing Felix remembers before he blacks out is the figure lunging at him and a burning pain starting at his neck and spreading throughout his body.

**So what do you think? This is just the prologue the first chapter will be posted shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own the lullaby Felix sings, it's Rue's Lullaby from the Hunger Games**

**Bree POV**

"Finish that, I want to go home," The dark-cloaked vampires moved toward me. For an instant my eyes caught the eyes of the big one.

"Close your eyes," whispered the mind reader. I closed my eyes and waited for the first blow to strike.

It didn't come. I opened my eyes a crack. The huge dark cloaked vampire was staring at me with the strangest expression on his face a mixture of shock, joy, and what looked almost like love.

"Bree" he whispered.

"Felix?" the little one's voice was confused, "what are you doing? Kill her!" The big vampire didn't move. The little one snarled in frustration,

"Fine I'll do it myself!" Instantly, Felix whipped around and snarled at her.

"You won't touch her!" The little one stared at him in shock,

"Felix...what?" she managed.

"She's my little sister" The clearing was dead silent, every eye was on Felix.

'Wh-what are you talking about?" my voice shook,

He turned to me again, "Don't you remember me"

"I don't remember anything before the time I was six years old"

"Six years old" he murmured, "That's when it happened"

"How can she be your sister, Felix?" The leader of the golden-eyed coven, the one who'd spared me, asked, "Your hundreds of years old, she's a newborn, she can't be more than sixteen"

"It must have been a time portal" Felix muttered, he turned to the silent audience, "When I was twelve years old my six-year old sister and I were walking home from school, she started running and I chased her, she ran between two trees and there was this flash of light and I was knocked off my feet, and when I got up...she was gone"

He walked toward me like he couldn't help himself, reaching out to touch my hair but stopping when I flinched away from him,

Then he began to sing softly and even though we were surrounded by others in the clearing, it felt like we were the only ones there,

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
Cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

"That's the song from my dreams" I whispered. Ever since I was little, I would have these dreams, smoky dreams I couldn't remember when I woke up except for a woman's voice singing that song.

"Mother used to sing that whenever we were scared or upset," he told me.

"It's really true, isn't it?" I whispered, "You're really my brother," a smile spreads across my face as I think of something, "that means _he_ isn't really my father" Felix put his arms around me and this time I didn't resist.

The little one stepped forward, "Yes, yes, it's all very touching, but she still broke the rules"

"Oh give it a rest, Jane" the other dark-cloaked one snapped, "Aro will probably want to talk to her,"

"Who's Aro?" I whispered to Felix.

"He's our leader" he told me.

"Why would eh want to talk to me?"

"He's very...curious"

Jane scowled and turned to the Cullens,

"Fine, until Aro decides what to do with her, the newborn will be your responsibility, any rule-breaking on her part and the blame will fall on your shoulders" The golden-eyed leader nodded assent.

Jane and the other dark-cloak turned and melted into the darkness; Felix made no move to follow them.

The golden-eyed leader turned and smiled at me, "Bree, is it?"

I nodded, "Bree Tanner"

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family" he gestured to each of them in turn" "Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice...and Bella" With a jolt I realized I had almost forgotten the human girl, even though the smell of her blood should have been driving me crazy. He turned to Edward, "Why don't you take Bella home while the rest of us take Bree and Felix up to the house" Edward nodded and he and the human girl disappeared into the trees, she smiled at me before she left.

Felix pulled me to my feet gently.

"Let's go, Bree-Bree"

**Review please! Like it? Love it Hate it? Want to print it out just so you can rip it up and burn it?**


End file.
